Oh So Deadly
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: 7 roommates, 7 sins, 7 drabbles. Set during Seasons 1 & 2.


**A/N: I used a list randomizer to match a sin with a roommate. Zelanski got added because I needed a 7th. I wasn't trying to be vague in the summary/genre/characters, I just wasn't sure what to tag since it's scattered. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

 **Mike: Wrath (Season 2)**

Mike channeled all of his frustration about this case into his fist, feeling a great sense of satisfaction each time he made contact with Sid's face.

He hated every failure this case illuminated in his life. His tanking career. The destruction of his relationship with Paige.

It sickened him that Sid treated his police badge as a joke. Used it as a way to line his safety deposit boxes with dirty money, earned by looking the other way for criminals.

He wouldn't rest until Sid was caught otherwise he'd cross a line he never thought he'd cross and kill Sid.

* * *

 **Jakes: Envy (Season 1)**

Jakes longingly looked at the photo of Daniel in Derek's hand.

He had been reduced to this. Chatting up his ex-wife's boyfriend in the bar to see a picture of _his_ son. Another man was raising his son. Teaching him how to play soccer. Helping him with his homework. Putting him to bed at night.

Those were things _he_ should be doing with Daniel.

Daniel was _his_ son. He shouldn't have to watch his son grow up from the sidelines, piecing together a picture of his son from soccer practices watched from afar and covert conversations with his ex-wife's boyfriend.

* * *

 **Paige: Gluttony (Season 1)**

Paige rested her head against the cool porcelain of the toilet seat, praying she wouldn't throw up. Charlie would _kill_ her. It was probably an insult to her Sicilian ancestors. But it was fucking amazing. Mike and Briggs left before dinner and she couldn't let all that sauce go to waste.

Charlie spent three days cooking her great-great-whatever's ragu and it was amazing. So amazing that the expectation was that they would eat all of it in one night.

In hindsight, four and a half servings was a bad idea. Hopefully there was a patron saint of sauce or something.

* * *

 **Charlie: Pride (Season 1)**

Charlie ran her thumb over her FBI badge, trying to gather the courage to go inside and turn her badge in. After everything she had done, she didn't deserve this badge.

Her instincts were off. Her loyalties misplaced.

She couldn't believe she thought someone she had lived and worked with for years was capable of being Odin Rossi. How could she think that about Paul? She knew him. Cared for him. Loved him.

If she could think the worst about a friend, someone that saved her time and time again, she had no business being in the field.

None whatsoever.

* * *

 **Johnny: Sloth (Season 2)**

Johnny stumbled to his room after another night of drinking at The Drop with someone that was more interested in free drinks than him. Whatever. He hadn't really been that into her anyway.

Johnny bumped into the wall and started laughing. Maybe Mikey was right. Maybe he really was a beach burnout. Johnny collapsed on his bed, knocking a case file onto the floor.

He was capable of doing more than running someone else's TAC team. He could be the case agent.

The Solano case gave him the perfect opportunity to prove himself.

* * *

 **Briggs: Greed (Season 1)**

Briggs flicked his lighter on and off, running it along the bottom of the spoon as he eyed the heroin in front of him.

It had been years since he last used, but the temptation was always there. Having this much access to heroin was necessary to lure out Jangles, but at times like this, he definitely felt the monkey on his back.

Setting down the lighter, he traced his fingers along the veins on his arm, remembering the euphoria he used to feel. As good as that moment felt, it wasn't worth the path it would take him down.

* * *

 **Zelanski: Lust (Season 2)**

Zelanski entered the upstairs bathroom and was about to announce his presence when he heard the shower running, but froze the moment he noticed it was Paige.

Her back was too him, affording him the perfect opportunity to watch Paige through the wooden slats. Zelanski groaned as she ran her hands through her hair and reached for the shampoo. He would kill to be able to walk in the shower behind her.

Johnny's voice filtered upstairs, shouting something to Charlie and Zelanski quickly backed out of the bathroom and rushed to his room to avoid getting caught spying on Paige.


End file.
